Troika
by JoannaR
Summary: A visit to an art gallery present Peri with an opportunity she never thought she'd have again.


Troika

Monday, 28 February 2011

12:05 PM

**Troika**

"Doctor?" Peri squeaked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Hmmmm?" was the distracted response she received from the man behind her.

"Doctor," she whispered, smiling at the man in front of her. He smiled in return. She closed the distance between them and flung her arms about his neck, pressing her lips to his before he could protest.

Far from protesting, he wrapped an arm about her waist and slid his free hand into her hair, pinning her tightly to him. Her mouth opened to his and his tongue slipped eagerly inside. His kiss had once been so familiar; she'd been afraid she'd forget it, memories supplanted by a new kiss.

Her fingers stroked across the pulse point in his throat and he growled softly in pleasure, clutching her closer. Pressed together so intimately should could feel other signs of his pleasure. But before she could press her advantage he released her, eyes flicking guiltily over her shoulder at the oblivious man behind her. Refusing to relinquish her second chance, she tugged his head back down for another lengthy kiss.

She should have expected the outburst from the Doctor, but she was a little preoccupied. "Really, Peri! I try to broaden your education with a trip the most spectacular art gallery this side the Tandellon Cluster, and the minute I literally turn my back you're kissing a complete ..." And if she hadn't been so preoccupied, she might have found the way his outburst tailed off a little comical.

Pressed close to one Doctor, who still had a possessive arm wrapped about her waist, she could feel the other approach. Her nerve endings prickled in anticipation as he moved closer. His arm also slipped around her, palm splayed across her stomach with equal possessiveness. Though noticeably cooler than her own body temperature, that hand seemed to burn through her clothing like a brand. Peri had to tilt her up sharply to see them, glaring at each other, almost nose-to-nose.

"I suppose," her current Doctor murmured, with just a trace of a cat-like grin, "I should see what all the fuss is about." With that he leaned forward and kissed his predecessor.

Sandwiched tightly between them couldn't have moved away if she wanted to, though she was fairly sure she didn't. She felt the tension in her first Doctor dissipate as he relaxed into the kiss, and recognised the precise moment he began to return it with equal fervour. Her current Doctor's hand slipped beneath her shirt to stroke the skin of her stomach, threatening to slide higher.

Peri would have whimpered, but for the acute awareness that they were in a public place. Anybody could walk in and see the three of them wrapped around each other. _Three_. The word alone was enough to make her blush, at the same time sending a thrill of excitement up her spine. Before should could further process that thought the Doctors were breaking apart, breathing heavily.

Her current Doctor took two paces back, arm still around her, drawing her out of the other's embrace. "Not bad, I suppose," he opined with feigned indifference. She could feel just how indifferent he was pressed firmly against her lower back. A pink flush stained the other's fair complexion as he grinned at her, fully aware of the dissembling.

"I think it's time to go, Peri." The Doctor released his grip on her waist, hand sliding once more across her stomach as he did so, before clasping her hand. "We don't want to risk damaging my time-line any further, now do we?" He began to lead her away.

"Wait!" Peri freed herself and ran back, hugging her old Doctor once more. "Goodbye," she whispered.

"It's alright, Peri," he kissed her forehead. "I'm still with you." He eyed himself dubiously. "Even if I do seem to be colour-blind." He kissed her once more. "Besides, I have my own Peri to get back to."

She looked around, almost expecting to see a younger version of herself somewhere. 'Where is she ... I mean, am I?"

"Safely back in the TARDIS. Sleeping off the last effects of Vraxid flu."

_Oh ... oh, but that was the first time that ... and then ... oh_. The younger her still had so much to go through, both wonderful and utterly awful.

"Come along, Peri." This time she allowed herself be led away, sparing one last look over her shoulder at the cheerfully grinning man watching them go, hands plunged deep into his pockets.

She blinked away tears, not sure if it was the sudden transition into the sharp, bright sunshine, or the thought him standing there, unaware of everything that was about to happen. "He's got no idea, has he?" she whispered sadly.

"Is it so bad," the Doctor asked in an uncharacteristically soft tone, "being with me instead of him?"

Peri shielded her eyes with one hand as she smiled up at him. "No. Not anymore."

He returned her smile, then frowned. "Still," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Still what? Doctor!" she admonished.

"I think, just to be on the safe side, I had better remind you just what you would be missing without me." He towed her back to the TARDIS with an almost indecent haste, but as he closed the door behind them and pinned her to it, she decided she really didn't mind.


End file.
